Stop and Stare
by CavernsofBS
Summary: Bruce Banner is always trying to run away from his greener half, but what would happen if the two were really to be separated? Bruce needs the Hulk and he needs a certain Billionare to help him understand why.


AN: This is our first attempt at writing a fanfic ever. Let us know how we're doing. Covering some basics, as we understand it every one says this. Let us know what you think. Thanks.

**Stop and Stare**

It was over, they had won. Tony Stark, followed closely by Bruce Banner, trudged through the tower towards his private elevator. As they waited for the elevator to arrive the two men stared fixedly at the floor beneath them, exhaustion keeping them silent and focused on their own thoughts. Unable to bare the silence Tony turned his head to face Banner who happened to be staring at him. Banner was studying him, as he did everything; like and interesting science experiment that had potential. Tony met his eyes but Banner did not turn away guiltily as most do when they realize they've been caught staring. He kept his eyes on Tony, who, feeling slightly uncomfortable broke the gaze returning his eyes back to the floor. The silence continued until the elevator reached their intended destination.  
Walking out of the elevator into his room Tony could still feel Banner's eyes following him as he opened one of his bottom drawers which was full of clothes he normally reserved for days he didn't feel like doing much of anything, let alone digging through his closet. These were normally occasions when he woke up with a killer hangover and didn't particularly care if he was wearing anything at all so, the clothing was simple. He pulled out the first thing he saw, which happened to be a black striped button up shirt and a pair of black jeans that required a belt. He handed these to Banner who was standing behind him, clutching to his waist a towel that Tony had hurriedly grabbed from one of the bathrooms after entering the tower. He had known there was no way Banner's pants had survived the other guy's use and didn't want Banner to feel exposed in front of the rest of the team. Who were probably using the towers seventeen bathrooms to their advantage by cleaning themselves up.

As Banner dressed, Tony kept his gaze on the gray carpet beneath his feet. He knew he should say something. Not only did he hate the silence but he would not have been standing here if it wasn't for the man behind him. Tony Stark had never in his life said thank you, and meant it. He knew what he had to say but didn't quite know how to go about it.

Getting back into the elevator Tony still was not able to say what he wanted to, and so he kept his silence on the ride back to the tower's main entrance. Right before exiting the elevator to rejoin the rest of the team Banner turned to him.

"Thank you," he said, "for the clothes, and you're welcome for saving your life."

Tony just stared at Banner as he walked out the door of the tower. Then he smiled and followed him out. Bruce Banner was really something.

The rest of the team was assembled outside the tower's main entrance, all looking lost and confused, as if they weren't supposed to be there. It was clear none of them were quite sure what to do. "So," he called out as he neared their small huddle, their heads turned to look at him, "what's the plan?"

"Thor has informed us that he can't return to Asguard until tomorrow," Steve replied, as Tony reached his side.

Tony nodded, noticing the stiff authoritative voice the Capsicle seemed to reserve just for him. Although the battle had interrupted their earlier argument, forcing them to put aside their differences, Tony knew that neither of them were done.

His thoughts were interrupted as Thor's Shakespearian voice rebounded off the walls causing an echo across the small space they were currently inhabiting.

"My father is finishing the cleanup of a small skirmish of our own, we will need to find a place to contain Loki for the time…

Tony had stopped paying attention. Thor really didn't need to keep talking it was obvious that the team would eventually end up taking Loki back to the Hellicarrier. His mind was occupied with far more pressing matters like when they were going to get food. Tony was sure Banner's stomach was thinking along the same lines, beside him he could hear it rumbling and grumbling insistently. "I think our priority at this point in time is food," Tony cut in, just as Thor took a moment to breath. The team seemed to perk up at this suggestion. Beside him Banner's lips curled into a small smile, though his eyes continued to stare at the cracked concrete below his feet. Just as he was about to suggest they take Loki to the Hellicarrior and let Fury deal with him, then go and eat, the captain decided that once again he didn't have his priorities in line. Instead of listening to what Tony had to say he started lecturing him about being responsible. As Tony opened his mouth to retort he felt pressure on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder he realized that Banner had moved behind him and was, for the second time that day, staring at him intently.

Turning away from Bruce, Tony cut into the captain's tirade, "Okay cap, what do _you _propose we do?"

The team made it back to the Hellicarrior five minutes later. Furry, at Tony's request, met them at the ships entrance with guards waiting to escort Loki to a secure chamber within the ship's lower hanger. Maria Hill escorted the team to the conference room, where they had previously gathered. As they were waiting for Furry to return the team made sure they all agreed on the proceeding actions. Thor would leave tomorrow morning with Loki and the Tesseract in tow. Clint and Natasha decided that it would be better if Banner and Thor remained with them on the Hellicarrior that night. Neither of them really had anywhere else to go and it would be better if the team stayed together, at least until after Loki and Thor had made their return to Asguard. Tony was secretly relived that Banner would be staying at least for tonight. He needed to talk to him. He finally knew how he could pay Banner back for saving his life. He only hoped the scientist would accept his invitation.

He could tell that Banner wanted nothing more than to get out. He had just save Manhattan and still felt like a monster. Tony only hoped he could change his mind before tomorrow.

Fury's entrance into the room put Tony's thoughts on hold. They tried to explain their decisions to Fury quickly; by this time they were all tired and hungry and wanted nothing more than for it all to be over. Fury did not make it easy; although he was willing to ultimately let them have it their way. He frequently made glances at Banner; it was obvious that he still didn't know what to make of him. Tony could tell it was making Banner slightly uncomfortable. They served as a constant reminder that he was still considered an unknown variable. Even though he had been a major part of the team's victory, he was still not trusted.

News reports stated that many citizens that had been saved by the Hulk were unsure if the green rage creature was really on their side. One man, with balding gray hair, had even claimed that the beast had almost killed him. Though it was clear to Tony after reviewing the footage that the man had been in the way and it was his own fault he had almost been run over. It was clear that the Hulk's target had been the large fish like alien about to crash through the window, which would have done far more damage then the Hulk had. Many had argued that the Hulk really didn't know whose side he was on, and that he would smash whatever got in his way. These things seemed a bit unfair to Tony, the Hulk had saved him and would forever hold his respect and gratitude.

Finally Fury told them they could go, though he wanted to discuss some thing with Romanoff and Barton. The team decided to rendezvous outside the main entrance. After wandering the conference room for a while, trying to figure out what he was going to say to Banner, Tony decided to just wing it, and hoped it all turn out for the best.

He made his way to the ship's lab, where he found Banner looking frantically through all the desk drawers. "Looking for something?" Tony asked, laughing slightly to himself.

He knew exactly what Banner was looking for. He remembered quite clearly, all Banner brought on board with him was a toothbrush. While talking to Steve Tony had noticed the toothbrush lying in the open top drawer of the desk along with a bag of blueberries, and at that point in time he really wanted to meet the famous Hulk that so many had come to fear.

His initial plans for using the toothbrush had been thwarted, there never had been an appropriate time to pull such a childish prank, especially after Captain Goody-Two-Shoes had been questioning his priorities. Not that Tony would ever admit it but the Cap's words pierced him like ice. They hurt. Mostly because in his cold metal heart, he knew Rodgers was right.

Bruce knew it had to be here somewhere, not even his luck was this bad. However no matter where he looked he couldn't seem to find his toothbrush. Just as he was kneeling down to look in one of the bottom drawers a snarky voice, he knew could only be one person, echoed throughout the room. This caused him to jump, which led him to smack his head on the desk above him. Before he had a chance to feet even slightly annoyed a hand had reached for his and pulled him to his feet. "Thanks," Bruce said looking anywhere but at Stark's face.

"You're welcome," Stark answered, talking more to the floor than to Bruce.

Which was unlike the billionaire, who, according to Bruce's observations, was always extremely confident and sure of himself.

"So I believe you were looking for something?" Stark asked.

"Yeah..," Bruce said distractedly.

"Anything in particular?"

"I seemed to have misplaced my toothbrush," Bruce sighed.

"Would this toothbrush happen to look something like this?" Stark asked with a smirk on his face.

"How did you… When did you-"

"Bruce Banner," Stark interrupted, "I will return this to you on one condition… you must come and live with me.

"What" Are you mad, that's my only toothbrush?" Bruce yelled incredulously.

"Yea and I'm goanna scrub the floor with it."

"Stark, I'm sorry but I really don't think that's a logical option." Bruce mumbled, looking at the floor."

"It's not like you have anywhere else to go," Stark stated, pointedly, "it's your only option, if you want your toothbrush back," he teased.

"Come on Stark, you saw me out there, I'm… I'm, chaos, uncontrollable, unpredictable…"

"Aren't we all," Stark mumbled under his breath.

"I'm serious," Bruce snapped, exasperated.

"I know, I'm sorry if you feel that I'm not taking you seriously, I seem to naturally give people that impression," Stark says, kicking himself for making Bruce feel like his offer wasn't genuine.

"I wonder why," Bruce grumbled sarcastically.

"Ouch."

"Sorry," Bruce mumbled, regretting snapping at Stark.

"Don't be, that one I deserved,"… Stark said waving his hand as if to remove the tension from the air. "Just… think about it?" He asked, turning to leave. Oh and don't forget I still have your toothbrush," he threw over his shoulder mock seriously.

Bruce watched as Stark left the room. He knew it was ridiculous, but he actually found himself thinking about taking Stark up on his offer. He still really didn't know where he wanted to go, and wasn't all that certain that Fury would let him go in peace. At the very least Stark tower had to be better than being a shield specimen.

Bruce also knew that Stark was not afraid of the other guy. Knowing that there was someone out there that wasn't afraid of him, who would treat him like a person, would be careless and reckless around him, with no regard for the consequences… that actually felt good. Bruce knew that Stark would not be anybody he wasn't, and maybe, just maybe, this could be the opportunity Bruce needed to be who he wanted to be, to prove that he was more than the Other Guy.

Bruce stood up and began to make his way out of the lab. He had made his decision. He only hoped that he wouldn't regret it.

Bruce met the rest of the team outside the main entrance of the Hellicarrior. It had not taken him very long to get everything ready for the next day. He had managed to get an extra change of clothes from one of the agents, who had been nice enough to run to a nearby shop. The bright yellow shirt and pair of khaki pants, he had managed to get at a discounted price when the shop owner realized that the clothing was for one of the Avengers.

The team soon made their way to a Shawarma joint that had definitely been in the line of fire during the battle. The floor was covered in shards of broken glass that the manager was sweeping. He stopped as the Avengers walked in, his broom clattering to the floor. Bruce thought the man was going to hyperventilate, but he obviously had enough air to run screaming through the store, they're here, they're here, the Avengers are here. At the sound of his shouts a young woman, Bruce guessed to be the age of twenty, came hurriedly from the back room. She started shaking their hands excitedly nearly ripping Bruce's arm out of its socket. Bruce tried to remain in the back. He wasn't use to appreciation being felt for him or his actions. It was new and, if he had to be honest, he wasn't sure if he liked it. He wasn't sure if his feelings of discomfort were because he generally preferred isolation or if he had been forced from people and their affections for so long that he just wasn't use to it.

The team quickly found seats in the very back of the restaurant doing their best to look as inconspicuous as possible though Bruce thought that it was a little late for that. There was nobody but them in the dining room, so the food came quickly. Bruce was starving. In his opinion it had taken way too long to get everything sorted out.

As the rest of the team began to eat Bruce couldn't help but wonder what the deal was with Furry staring at him. The guy looked at him at least every five seconds. Bruce may have continued his speculation, which would have led him to eventually calculate exactly how many times Fury's eye met his, when he felt a slight jab to his ribs, "what?" He asked coming out of his daze.

Stark was looking at him, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, "oh good you are still functioning."

Bruce smiled a bit embarrassed, "sorry," he said.

"It's fine, but I think some food would definitely help you stay more focused." Stark smiled as he slid the food over to him.

After they were finished eating and the full weight of the battle was slowly starting to fall on them; Bruce seemed to trudge rather than walk as he followed the rest of the team to a nearby streetlight. They quickly discussed the plans for tomorrow morning, Natasha making it quite clear to Stark in particular that they were to meet in Central Park no later than eleven.

Bruce smiled as Tony let out a small groan beside him and whispered, so only he heard, "she's killing me."

This made Bruce laugh even though he had no idea why Stark would have trouble meeting the team at that specific time.

The arrangements made, the team departed. Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and Thor back to the Hellicarrior, Steve back to his apartment, and Stark making his way back to the tower. The others ahead of him Bruce stopped and turned back towards Stark, Bruce jogged up to him. He caught Stark's arm and pulled him around.

"I've made my decision, and I'd really like my toothbrush back." Bruce waited patiently as Stark reached into his pocket retrieving the toothbrush. "Thank you," he said as the two men shook hands.

"No," Stark said, with a smile, looking Bruce in the face making him feel as if Stark was seeing more than just his outside features, "thank you Bruce Banner."

After they had stood there for a while, each looking at the other. Bruce began to notice people staring at them. His old instinct to hide rushed over him along with the certainty that nobody really wanted him around. He wanted to let go of Stark's hand, wanted to get away, but something was holding him there. For new reasons and feelings that Bruce had never before experienced he didn't want to be the first to let go. Then with one last smile and shake of his hand Stark patted him on the shoulder and let go.

Bruce kept watching him until he turned the corner. He then turned and hurried to catch up with the others. For the first time since the billionaire had asked Bruce to live with him Bruce began to relax. He may have done something right.


End file.
